


breathe in & get a bit higher

by jewishmccoy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishmccoy/pseuds/jewishmccoy
Summary: Gina’s got a strong grip and Rosa respects that, she wants to be placed somewhere and not just told to stay but made to hold still and take whatever Gina’s giving her.





	breathe in & get a bit higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



Rosa likes to think she’s the only one that brings out this edge in Gina. This ferociousness, this desire to make Rosa hers that overcomes everything else. 

Rosa likes to watch Gina move closer and closer until she’s got her fingers around her Rosa’s neck and she’s got her backed into the wall of Gina’s apartment and then, and only then, she’ll close her eyes and breathe, once, waiting for the pressure. Gina’s got a strong grip and Rosa respects that, she wants to be placed somewhere and not just told to stay but made to hold still and take whatever Gina’s giving her.

Gina’s got this habit, she bites, right before she comes. But Rosa is starting to think that she’s doing it to elicit a Pavlovian response, because Gina bites pencils, she bites Twizzlers, and it’s all with that same damn gusto she bites Rosa.

It’s a Sunday when they try it for the first time. Not sex, they’ve blown past that months ago, but this kink Rosa has, that Gina says she’s into but has never tried.

Rosa brings it up pretty casually, she thinks, they’re sitting in the apartment and Rosa goes, “Do you think maybe you’d like to choke me sometime?”

Gina, to her credit, merely raises an eyebrow.

When they do try it, Rosa’s sitting in her chair when Gina straddles her, gripping her arms with both hands. 

“How about now,” Gina says, moving back slightly. “Want to try it now?”

Rosa figures now is as good a time as any, so Gina gets one hand around Rosa’s neck, just holding, and then places one over Rosa’s mouth. Rosa shudders a little, moving in the chair. 

“Tap once for slow down, twice to stop, okay?” Gina says, and then there's pressure and Rosa can’t fucking breathe, she can’t breathe at all. “Next time, we’ll try this with a scarf so I have a hand free,” she whispers into Rosa’s ear. Rosa thinks she's nodding but it's hard to think because her thoughts have narrowed down to just, don't stop. 

Gina takes one hand off her mouth and with pretty impressive speed she’s got three fingers inside Rosa. They're a little dry, but the slight burn and friction is working really well because Rosa is literally ten seconds from having the best orgasm she's had in months. Gina crooks her fingers and that’s it, it’s all Rosa needs and she’s really hoping the neighbors don’t mind some screaming before they go to church. Ah, well. She's probably already spoiled those relationships from that night she came home from Shabbat trashed, so. The neighbors will have to accept the gay Jews having loud sex next door.


End file.
